


icy hot

by lemon__chan



Category: Keep Your Hands Off Eizouken!
Genre: F/F, fic over, it's just an excuse to have them make out, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon__chan/pseuds/lemon__chan
Summary: "You two look drenched! Is it getting even hotter out?"If it had, you'd be sweating more than us,Kanamori thought, stopping herself from rolling her eyes. If even possible, Tsubame looked more flushed, and waved her hands in front of her defensively. "N-No, we're fine! And Kanamori-kun feels better!" she assured, leaning forward and looking up at the taller girl. "Isn't that right?"Kanamori smirked. "Yeah, definitely. A lot better."
Relationships: Kanamori Sayaka/Mizusaki Tsubame
Comments: 5
Kudos: 231





	icy hot

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOF READING, WE DIE LIKE MEN  
> okay but this was kinda rushed so if it's bad OOPS HAHA

Repairing the club building on a hot summer day was not the ideal way to spend the afternoon, but for the Motion Picture Club, it had to be done. Kanamori was trying to ignore the heat that was beating down on her as she replaced old scraps of rusted sheet metal with new ones, but not even three bottles of milk was enough to keep her cool. Actually, it was thanks to the sun that her milk was lukewarm rather than cold.  _ At least Midori is on a snack run,  _ she thought, hoping that by the time their club leader returned she could enjoy a  _ cold _ milk.

"Kanamori-kun!"

The shout from above caught her off guard, as she had forgotten Tsubame was working on the roof. Nothing close to the suspension roof Midori had discussed, just replacing the sheet metal as Kanamori was doing to the walls. She looked up, catching a glimpse of the superstar, who's smile hadn't wavered in the unbearable heat. "I'm done up here, so please get the ladder!" It only took a moment for Kanamori to grab the ladder, setting it up against the wall so Tsubame could deescalate and reach the ground again.

Unlike her much more moderate friends, Tsubame didn't mind stripping to her undershirt so her skin could breathe freely. Kanamori was trying her best to focus on anything other than the beautiful girl who somehow made being drenched in sweat appealing, but it was hard. Really hard. Thankfully, Midori had returned with their snacks, triumphantly holding up a convenience store bag.

"Your milk, Kanamori-kun . . ." Three bottles, just as asked for, "and your ice cream, Mizusaki-shi." Tsubame's eyes lit up at the sight of the plastic wrapped ice cream, and it was only a second before she tore its cover off. It was some sort of ice pop, presumably a fruit flavour. Bright blue and an eyesore.

But what really caught Kanamori's attention was the way Tsubame was eating her treat. It was such a cliché, a girl eating her ice cream in a lewd looking way on a summer day. Tsubame probably didn't realise it, the way her tongue wrapped around in and how she took it into her mouth . . . not to mention, it had already slightly melted, and the juice was leaking down her arm. Never before had Kanamori thought about things like this, too preoccupied with money, but she couldn't help feeling distracted.

"Kanamori-kun! Hey, Kanamori-kun! Earth to Kanamori-kun!"

There was slight tugging on her uniform shirt, and the greedy member of the club looked down to see Midori eyeing her worryingly. "Are you suffering from heat stroke? We'll get you to the nurse-!"

"I'm fine, Asakusa-shi. Let me just cool off by the river."

Clearly, Midori was still concerned, but didn't push any further. "Then, Mizusaki-shi and I will-"

"Actually, I'll go with Kanamori-kun! If she does end up having a heat stroke, it would be dangerous if she fell into the river."

Innocent Tsubame, just wanting to help. Kanamori showed no signs of protest, merely shrugging at the suggestion. As they headed down that way, Kanamori couldn't help stealing more glances at Tsubame. She was still eating the ice cream, humming happily to herself. Probably some anime opening. Not that Kanamori would recognise it or care, the tight feeling in her gut was still twisting and she hoped that maybe she would fall into the river after having a heat stroke.

The two girls sat on the edge of the wall that kept the river in place, with Kanamori keeping her feet up while Tsubame didn't hesitate to toss off her shoes and dip her feet in. She was acting like a small child on summer vacation, trying to indulge in every silly thing she possibly could. Well, she might as well be, considering how strict her parents are. Hell, what had she done like this before now?

Neither of them spoke, the calming sound of the stream giving a feeling of serenity. It eased Kanamori's mind, helped her begin to forget why she even needed to calm down. Until she heard a loud  _ smack _ , reminded that Tsubame was still sucking away on that popsicle. Fuck, she couldn't take it anymore. Especially not when it was leaking down Tsubame's chin, onto her shirt that they would have to wash later.

"You're so messy, Mizusaki-shi," she grumbled, and before Tsubame could respond, she grabbed ahold of the hand holding the snack and yanked it away. Their lips met, the sweat and juice mixing with their saliva, only lasting a second or two before Kanamori realised what she was doing was completely without consent. She pushed herself away, wiping her lips off and mumbling an apology for her actions. What she didn't expect was for Tsubame to abandon her ice cream into the river below, pull Kanamori back down, and whisper, "More."

They were really fortunate that no one else came down this way. Otherwise, they'd see Tsubame Mizusaki making out with the money hungry Sayaka Kanamori. The shorter one shifted herself onto Kanamori's lap, arms wrapped around her neck and pulling her closer. Kanamori was holding Tsubame in place by the hips, pushing herself closer to her partner. Was that what they were now? She didn't care. They could talk about that later.

Tsubame's lips were so soft. Did models just have naturally soft lips? It was easy to ignore the sweat when their tongues were entangled, causing it all to be a bit of a mess anyway. Every time they pulled away to catch their breaths, they went back in a few seconds later. It wasn't until Kanamori was actually feeling a bit lightheaded that she had to pull Tsubame off.

When they returned, Midori had decided to take a break of her own, relaxing on the couch. Her attention turned back to her club members, and it looked as though she was about to say something before stopping herself. Her eyes were wide and she sat up, crossing her arms. Oh shit. Was it  _ that _ obvious?

"You two look drenched! Is it getting even hotter out?"

_ If it had, you'd be sweating more than us,  _ Kanamori thought, stopping herself from rolling her eyes. If even possible, Tsubame looked more flushed, and waved her hands in front of her defensively. "N-No, we're fine! And Kanamori-kun feels better!" she assured, leaning forward and looking up at the taller girl. "Isn't that right?"

Kanamori smirked. "Yeah, definitely. A lot better."

**Author's Note:**

> no guest apperance by shaq, i know, it's so sad  
> obligatory [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop) plug


End file.
